<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by childofbarisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110214">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi'>childofbarisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny proposes to Amanda. <br/>That’s it, that’s the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny read over the text message his mother sent him. She had simply said she got the girls to bed, to enjoy dinner and to have a wonderful weekend. Sonny smiled, simply replying that he loved her before looking up at Amanda who had returned to the table. He slipped his phone away before smiling brightly over at his girlfriend.<br/>“Is everything okay? You were on your phone.” Amanda worried. They had taken the weekend off for their anniversary. It was Thursday night and they were spending it in the city before driving up to Geneva to visit the Belhurst Castle and Winery for the weekend. Amanda was hoping he wasn’t getting any types of work related calls or texts.<br/>“Yeah, everything’s fine. My ma was just telling me the girls are asleep and to enjoy the weekend.” Sonny smiled brightly at Amanda. Amanda nodded and glanced at the glass of wine that was in front of her. <br/>“To us. For the last few years we’ve been partners and worked together, and the last three we’ve been dating. I hope many more years are ahead of us.” Amanda lifted her wine glass up and titled it towards Sonny. Chuckling, he did the same before sharing a drink of the sweet liquor. <br/>Dinner was nice, the two of them chatting and enjoying each other's company. It was the first time in a long time they got alone time together without the girls interrupting them. When their entrees came, the two shared their food and enjoyed it. Sonny had ordered dessert even if the two thought they couldn’t eat it. Amanda sipped at her wine as her eyes wandered over to Sonny who looked a little nervous. Amanda raised her brow at Sonny and watched him curiously.<br/>“Something on your mind?” Amanda asked, moving her hands up to the table and reaching over to grab Sonny’s hands. Sonny smiled over at his girlfriend and slowly rubbed his thumbs over her fingers. He sat there, thinking about what to say before looking back at her to meet her blue eyes.<br/>“A lot is on my mind. Right now, I’m thinking a lot about us; our future. And I gotta say that the best day of my life was when you entered it. And I’ve not been the same since. You changed me for the better.” Sonny said with the largest smile over his lips. Amanda watched him, mouth open as he moved from his seat to a knee in front of her.<br/>“Sonny, wha-”<br/>“Will you marry me?” Sonny asked as he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box to reveal the small diamond ring. Amanda looked over the ring, tears slowly forming in her eye as she looked over the ring and back up at Sonny. She could see the worry in his eyes from her hesitation before a smile moved over her lips.<br/>“Of course I’ll marry you, Sonny.” Amanda said, laughing seeing Sonny perk up. He quickly removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger with the biggest smile.<br/>“I know it’s not the biggest diamond but I promise you doll I’ll get you a bigger one.” Sonny said as he slowly stood and placed a small kiss to Amanda’s lips. She smiled more into the kiss before Sonny pulled away to go back to his seat.<br/>“You don’t have to do that. This ring is perfect and beautiful. Wait until your mom finds out we’re engaged.” Amanda teased. She knew Sonny’s mom had been nagging him for a while to marry her. Sonny laughed softly as he reached for his wine glass.<br/>“She already knew I was doing this. She said you were going to say yes.” Sonny smiled and held his glass up at her. “To us, to our engagement.” Sonny said as Amanda grabbed her wine glass.<br/>“Wait until the girls hear that you’ll be staying with us forever now.” Amanda laughed which caused Sonny to join her in the laughter.<br/>“They’ll be so happy.” Sonny simply responded when their dessert came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>